Dark Forest/Roleplay
Archives: Archive I -- Archive II -- Archive III -- Archive IV -- Archive V Ternwhisker watched from his own territory to which he and his mate, Spiderstorm had claimed. Now, the bi-color tom was alone again, the news had spread that Spiderstorm had found a way to return to the living, young and youthful. It pained him to watch her suffer through the things that she had long since forgotten about, the main factor was that she was expecting kits of several toms, meaning the love of theirs has since evaporated. But it can't of gone that quickly now can it? She said so herself it hurt to betray me, but she went several times, and has killed more cats. "Somethings never change, and I was stupid enough to think she could..." Ternwhisker trailed off, returning back into the small outcrop he called home. -- 10:40 Sat Feb 8 Perri looked at her paws. I can't even see them! She had faded so much recently, that now she could see the ground where her paws once were. The only hint of her white paws was a pale mist. She was furious, yet frightened. She didn't show her fear, though. She had never gained revenge on Soren and Gylfie, when she attempted to enter their dreams, it was blocked somehow. They're forgetting me! It's because of those mates and kits of theirs, obviously. If only Soren had never saved that Emily, and if Gylfie hadn't gone into twolegplace and seen Bruno... I could have gotten my revenge by now. Perri hissed to herself, and then looked into a puddle. Her golden eyes lit up in alarm. She could see the trees through her, more than ever. She could barely make out the patches of tortoiseshell and white fur. Perri suddenly felt terror flow through her. She was getting dimmer by the second. I'm fading! I've become too transparent to stay! No, I can't be! After all I've been through, I'm fading already! Perri looked around frantically, and then she couldn't feel the soil beneath her. It cut out abruptly, as Perri then didn't feel the air anymore. Where she had once stood, there was nothing but an empty space. 15:03, April 12, 2014 (UTC) A pain filled howl echoed across a clearing. Four cats had gathered around, two sat watching the other two had been busy. A black molly stood above the pelt of a cat on the ground. "Do you believe those kit stories now?" The black warrior stood on the pelt of the tabby tom who lay at her paws, his face had a deep gash which was bleeding quite heavily. A groan came from the tom below as he looked up to face his attacker. He finally got a good look at her, a line of scars ran across her face, taking out an eye in the process. "S-Spiderstorm?" He asked shaking, as he felt her grip tighten slightly. "Well, now you remember me? The mate you killed and the one who killed you. Took your time, Leafface." The two cats watching crept over, the tabby looked over the injured tom. "I still cannot see why you don't end him? It would be so much easier." Spiderstorm looked over at her brother, "Well you saw what he did to me. Why can I not return the favor?" Pheasanttail looked to the younger warrior before looking over at Blackheart, who just shook her head. "Leave her be, she orphaned her kits by doing this. You've lost kits before, let her remove him in her own time." Spiderstorm, while they were talking had done so, snapping his neck once again. "You can't just kill anyone who annoys you Spiderstorm," hissed a voice. The three siblings looked to see the pale ghost of Ravenstar. By his side was a young warrior, her black pelt similar to the leader's. "This is Ravenfeather, my descendant. I've called her here for reasons I want you three to recruit your own." The tom hissed the last part, his gaze directed to Spiderstorm. "No, I cannot recruit my own kits. They won't be ready to know my past." She hissed turning to the leader who simply nodded. "You must one day, they have a prophecy to fulfill. That is where my dear Ravenfeather comes in. Come here and I shall tell you three." — 09:03 Sun Apr 13 Tigerscar looked on as Fogface went to go find Spiderstorm and her family again. He had already agreed to let Ravenstar bring his descendant in here, as long as there wasn't going to be any unwanted trouble brought in. Fogface noticed the four other cats in the clearing, including Spiderstorm. Dead again already? Wow. That's a new record. he thought to himself. The fluffy gray tomcat walked over to the four, and noticed a fifth one, a black she-cat. "What are you doing? Master sent me here to check up on you, just to make sure you're, you know, on task." Fogface told the three cats, popping out from a gnarly bush. 14:37, April 13, 2014 (UTC) "And what exactly is our task?" Blackheart meowed, watching as Spiderstorm moved closer to herself and Pheasanttail. Ravenstar stood close to the shaking pelt of Ravenfeather, "Don't be scared my dear, it's Fogface." He whispered, meant for her ears only. As the siblings waited for an answer, the large tom stalked off wanting to train his recruit. — 19:51 Sun Apr 13 "Train the new apprentices, simple." Fogface replied. He was amused that the new she-cat seemed frightened by his measly appearance. 19:52, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Jaypaw blinked open his eyes, feeling relieved that he hadn't felt any pain from hitting his head or that the others hadn't found out about his mistake. Although, as Jaypaw's eyes adjusted to the dimness of the place, he recalled that it was day when he ran into that tree, Was I out that long?! Did no one else like care I was gone for almost a day! he thought, suddenly feeling paranoid within. Although, the realization that the place wasn't WinterClan struck Jaypaw as he studied the dead trees around him, and the starless sky that mourned sorrow almost from it's lack of brightness in any possible way. Looking a bit fearful, the young tom lifted himself to his paws slowly, looking for any signs of life in the wasteland he seemed to have ended up in, although not even a branch stirred at his very presence. Swerving his head around rather quickly, he bore the fact that he had indeed ended up in a place where no life showed itself, and that he would never get out unless he started to find a way out. After much prodding on his part to even move a paw step from his location, he began to pace himself slowly towards the unnervingly dark forest that loomed ahead of him. Tactically, the tom decided that he'd ought to mark the trees by scratching them, so he would find his first location if need be. As he trailed onwards, he fought the urge to curl up in a ball or even screech at the constant feeling of someone watching him that nipped at his fur, which was one of the worst feeling's he had experienced in his lifetime, if he wasn't already dead. The constant worry that this was where he was to end forever gnawed at him, and even as he kept telling himself that he hadn't hit his head too hard on that tree, he still felt the isolation and slight insanity that pricked at his mind, controlling his now endlessly revolving thoughts. He defiantly didn't seem to find anything different as he marched on, nor did he ever find an open space like the place he had first been in. Deciding to turn back, he turned tail and looked for his claw marks in the trees. As he searched, suddenly a horrific occurrence devoured him as he found that his marks disappeared. Disappeared... H-How.. he thought in horror, staring endlessly at the tree he was sure he marked last. The young dilute ginger tom suddenly broke into a run the direction he had came from, his eyes searching wildly around him for any sign he had been there. Nothing showed, and endless trees loomed ahead of him, one looking like another. Even though the frightened tom was sure that he hadn't traveled this far, he kept going until he was sure his legs were going to fall off. As he slowed, he got down onto his side and started to panic. Suddenly, as he started to pant, he heard a voice echo around him, "Are you lost kit?" sneered a voice. Feeling ultimately ashamed and violated by the fact that the cat was probably watching him all this time, he jumped to his paws, "Who's there?! I swear if your here to taunt me you'll get a sound clawing!" he growled, swerving around to catch a glimpse of the mysterious cat. Hearing rustling on his side, he turned around to see a massive sized cat appear. The cat appeared to be twice his size at least, with large shoulders and a half-sized tail. His fur seemed to be ripped almost everywhere, and it was almost impossible to tell he had ginger tabby fur because of his scarred pelt and the fact that he was partly transparent. Although, the thing that spooked Jaypaw the most was his souless amber eyes, which glowed a light that bore no fear, no strength, no cowardice, just nothing. The complete emotionless stare he gave Jaypaw almost made him jump. The cat seemed to get out a rather silent but deep growl, which Jaypaw could tell was his way of 'laughing', "I'm pretty sure if anyone was clawing anyone here, you'd be dead in a few heart-beats," he mewed darkly. Jaypaw looked angered by this, and even though he knew it was true, he couldn't keep his mouth shut long, "Oh yeah? You and what ar-" he was cut off as the wind got jolted out of him, and the crushing weight of a cat twice his size kept him on the ground, fighting for breath. He opened his eyes to find the cat on top of him, pinning him with one paw on his chest, a smile crossing his face and his amber eyes boring into his own vibrant green eyes, which he could guess were showing the fear and surprise he felt at the moment. He started to stutter for air as more and more kept getting pushed out, and it took several moment until the tom released him and let him breath. Gasping for air, Jaypaw began to cough as the tom kept his eye settled on him intently, as if studying him. Jaypaw began to feel not only angrier, but irritated beyond belief of his true capacity for such an emotion, "Your bloody kidding me? The only way you could have done that was because your dead, if you were living you wouldn't be nearly as good," he mewed hotly, licking the ruffled fur along his spine. The tom chuckled a bit, "Sure of that, kit? You sure are scrawny and weak, almost like a dog. All bark no bite, and you sure got some scratching bite, although I hate to break it to you, those comments won't get you any nearer to leaving here in one piece," he mewed. Jaypaw flicked his tail as he finished washing, looking the cat in the face, "Is that a challenge? Because I'm not here to do any of your dirty work or be the punching bag of your stupid tricks" he mewed in a rash tone. The tom chuckled, "Indeed. I will fight you right, without using any of my 'dirty tricks'. Deal?" he mewed in a deep growl. Jaypaw looked stunned, "N-No way! I want to get out of here, not fight some frog-brain," he hissed. The tom seemed unaffected by the comment, "If you want to go, you have to fight me first. Deal?" he repeated. Jaypaw turned his head, thinking for a moment, he knew that he couldn't leave without the toms help, and even if he was dead or in a dead universe, he couldn't actually get hurt, right? After some thought, he jerked his head in a nodding way then turned to face his opponent, feeling the blood rush in his ears as he saw the tom smile meliciously and slide out his slightly faded but unusually long, narrow front claws that, as far as Jaypaw could see, could easily reach bone with one jab. Nervousness crept up on him, and it made him almost falter under his own pressure. When the tom saw this, he smiled even wider, "Then shall we start?" he echoed. Jaypaw shook his head, clearing his thoughts. He'd attack with all he had, to get back to WinterClan, no matter how insufferable most of the cats were. Concentrating, he pin pointed the tom's location then started to circle him, and to Jaypaw's surprise, the tom didn't seem to move or even keep his gaze on him. Feeling an easy tackle, he suddenly sprang in the tom's direction, although suddenly he realized, as he landed, that the tom wasn't there. Looking around, he spotted the tom next to him, and knew that he had moved as soon as he heard Jaypaw's paws leave the ground. He expected the tom to launch at him immediately, but he hadn't expected the excruciating pain that followed as the tom dug his claws into Jaypaw's side. Letting out a howl of pain, he tried to roll away from the tom as he left his claws inside of him, but it only caused the skin to rip underneath his fur as he pulled away. Lapping away the excessive blood that flowed from his long, thick wound that stretched across his side, he kept an eye on the tom as he soon disappeared into the nearby shadows of the forest. Feeling suddenly alarmed at the silence of his missing opponent, he kept all his focus on the woods, staring in all directions and keeping his ears pricked and alert. Jaypaw knew, as he began to stagger up, that he wouldn't be able to see him, because that's what the tom expected, for Jaypaw to rely on his eyes and at the last minute, he would launch from the shadows and it would be too late for Jaypaw to detect him. So instead, since his nose wasn't an answer due to the sudden deafness of his scent in the dark place he was trapped in, he closed his eyes and concentrated on the forest around him and, because of the silence of everything, he could expect the rustling to be the tom's. Picking up traces of things sliding in the grass, he knew that the tom was only a fox-length away about, and on his wounded side. As the rustling stopped, he opened his eyes and suddenly moved away as the tom lept at him. The surprise on the tom's face was countless, so Jaypaw took the opportunity and drove his rather short claws into the toms side. Although, this seemed to make no affect on the tom, so soon the tom flipped him over by kicking his belly and landed a paw on his chest yet again, only less extreme then before. Although, he did feel as the tom ran one of his claws down his face, and as Jaypaw screeched, he stopped the claw in it's place and smiled. "Do you give in?" he mewed. Jaypaw growned, "N-Noo-Ouuug!" he hissed as another claw made it's way down his cheek and to his chin, all the way to the top of his neck. "Do you give in?" he repeated, and Jaypaw yet again declined, followed by another claw that dug deeper into his neck. Finally, Jaypaw hissed pitifully, "F-Fine, I-I give in!" he hissed, his pride smashed into tiny pieces. The tom let his face slide back to normal as he stepped off of Jaypaw. Jaypaw knew of his condition even without looking; bloody, clawed, missing fur probably in ten different places, and even as he looked, he was surprised by his condition all the same. His ragged fur was torn in several places, and half of his fur was coated in red, making his cream tabby red and brown. His face was probably worse, being that blood kept dripping into his left eye, forcing him to blink several times. He felt it ooze off of his chin and into the mucky, brown dirt floor that was now soaked with not only his own blood, but the tom's as well. The scratch that Jaypaw had given him bore into the tom's broad shoulders, making it bleed slowly and carefully. The tom looked at him intently, "Hm, you have potential, kit. As you may have noticed, this is an afterlife, but one that you may not know nor have heard about before. Here, only the strongest get to survive, and power means everything. Forget everything you may have learnt about how 'power means nothing, winning isn't everything'. Well, it is, and the power one can hold is greater then anything else you may ever find," he mewed, now circling Jaypaw. Jaypaw frowned, "Would you stop calling me 'kit'," he muttered coolly, "Besides, who are you anyways, if your dead and all," he asked. The tom smiled again, this time probably even wider then before, as if happy about finally being asked, "You may have heard of me. I'm Brambleshadow," he told Jaypaw, sitting down and licking his scarred pelt. Jaypaw frowned, "I don't have a clue. Now, where's the stupid exit to this wasteland?" he groaned, looking around. Brambleshadow shrugged, "I'll send you back. You know, a cat like you could do well training here. We here could make you strong, you know, and not as weak as you appear to be," he slid in, staring at him now with such an intensity that almost made Jaypaw cringe, like how Raggedpaw stared, only worse. Jaypaw was almost considering the offer, but he pushed it off with a sarcastic comment, "Me, train here, in this lame excuse for a forest, with cats that are beyond idiotic like you? Yeah, right, not on my last life," he mewed coolly, turning his back on Brambleshadow, "Send me back now, thanks," he growled. Brambleshadow shruggled, "Alright. I expect to meet you again, Jaypaw. And don't think that we won't, trust me, we will in due time. Now, farewell," he mewed, and as soon as Jaypaw turned back to face Brambleshadow, to catch the deep ended smile on his face, he was jolted back into reality. (ohthistookuplike3/4'softhepage) 01:48, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Saplingkit looked around with a O.O look. Erm, where am I??? Where's Scarceclaw, I have to kill that kittypet! I have to kill Leafface over for killing my adoptive mother, and I have to kill Weaselkit because (She's jealous. x3) he (')stole(') everything from me!! She thought, digging her tiny claws into the dirt. 00:49, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Spiderstorm looked at Saplingkit with utter confusion; her sister and brother shared similar expressions. "Well, Spiderstorm looks like your kin do take after you,"Pheasanttail jeered, earning a cuff from Blackheart. Spiderstorm stepped forward to the kitten, "Dear? What are you doing here? How did you get here?" She found herself startled, at how such a young kitten had found such a horrible place to reside. — 00:54 Tue Apr 15 Saplingkit pricked her ears. "Spiderstorm!! I tried killing that cursed kittypet, Scarceclaw, but... Where is he, where am I?" Growled Saplingkit, unsheathing her claws and looking around. 10:58, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Spiderstorm closed her eyes before speaking. "Sweet, you're in the Dark Forest, a place for bad cats. Including myself and my siblings." To this she nodded towards the pelts of Blackheart and Pheasanttail. Hearing the reason to why she was standing there stung, this making Pheasanttail pipe up. "You know that you yourself have kittypet blood. Slugheart was a kittypet." The tabby tom looked down to his niece. — 22:23 Tue Apr 15 Saplingkit flicked her tail. "Yes, but he came straight from a kittypet home, and bred with our warriors! He has no respect, he doesn't deserve to live!" The kit growled. 22:30, April 15, 2014 (UTC) "Wow," Fogface remarked in a scoffing manner to the newly deceased kit. "A murderous kit. That's new. Thing is, kid, you won't survive long here. You're a kit, stuck in a kit body, so you won't become as strong as one of us." 22:38, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Saplingkit snorted, flexing a claw. "I can I'll other kits, sick and ill cats, frail elders, I can always try!" She growled. 22:43, April 15, 2014 (UTC) "Still not good enough," Fogface retorted in a sing-song manner. "I mean, unless you expect yourself to magically come back to life like Spiderstorm here, you're not getting anyway." 23:06, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Saplingkit put her nose in the air. "Well, I have to be here for a reason, right? I can kill kits, kits become warriors who can train other kits, and then become leaders. If you killed the kit, then they wouldn't be a leader, would they?" She commented. "Someone's gotta do that dirty work, right?" She added. 23:28, April 15, 2014 (UTC) "We do that as well, insolent kit," Fogface glared at the she-kit. "And since all you can kill are weak creatures, which we can already kill, it won't be of any use. Once more cats join our ranks, you'll be like a ant compared to the likes of us." 23:39, April 15, 2014 (UTC) "Well, so be it! Half of you fools kill each other before any work can be completed!" Retorted the she-kit, looking Fogface straight in the eyes. 23:44, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Larchcloud blinked adjusting to dim lighting if where she met nightly with her mentor, 'The Queen' she glanced seeing that the black Molly wasn't around. She sat in the clearing looking around on full alert. The fluffy tabby enjoyed training alone and away from other cats. She remembered the first time she had arrived and her anxiety had overwelmed when cats started crowding her. Larchcloud blinked wondering if her parents ended up here. Perhaps she'll ask The Queen later. Cha Cha Real Smooth 〜(^∇^〜）（〜^∇^)〜 (talk) 00:54, April 16, 2014 (UTC)Ospreypaw "Yes, to kill off the weak ones, little fool!" Growled a deep voice. A dark, red-brown tabby tom padded over to the kit, making her shrink back. His yellow eyes gleamed in the faint light. "And, if you're not careful," began the tom, shoving his muzzle close to her face, letting out a growl. "You'll be next!" He finished with a hiss. It was Lionstar, brother to Rosestar, and a past leader of SummerClan. 01:11, April 16, 2014 (UTC) "Good job, Lionstar. I like how you're stepping up your game. Might make you considered to be one of us, again, not that I mind." Fogface commented, his gaze less serious as it met Lionstar's. The fluffy gray tom felt pity for the tom once he was revived again, as he received severe humiliation from his own kits, and always wanted to help him. But, due to his work, he couldn't bargain any time with his boss at all. 01:24, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Saplingkit pricked her ears and opened her mouth, but only squealed as Lionstar lashed out at her ear. "You have no say here, kit! Go over there, and we'll talk!" Snarled the tom, flicking his tail to a log. Saplingkit quickly bounded over to the log, out of ear-shot. "I'll deal with the kit later. We have no room for weaklings here, she won't be here long. Soon, Saplingkit will only be a fading blood-stain on the molding grass." Growled Lionstar quietly to Fogstorm. Turning around, the tom padded over to Saplingkit. 01:40, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Jaypaw opened his eyes to find himself, once again, in the dump he had landed himself in just a few sunrises ago, which made him frown deeply. Of coarse he was here, he couldn't dream of what he wanted to, he had to end up here. Turning face the cat he least wanted to see, he let out a soft hiss, "You dragged me here again. Get me out or else I will slice you worse then before," he hissed. Jaypaw suddenly noticed that one of the tom's eyes were missing, and he wondered who did it. This place is all kinds of crazy, he thought snarkily. Brambleshadow smiled, "Noticing the eye I see? Yes, well, I could tell you who did it, but you wouldn't believe me now would you?" he replied calmly, blinking his amber eye. Jaypaw shrugged, "Fine. Just get me out, alright? Stop bringing me here because, unless you hadn't noticed I do not want to be here, I think you are as bad at reading the situation as a tree," he sneered, turning tail and ignoring Brambleshadow's slight snickering. This was brief though, and soon he turned back to Brambleshadow, "So, you mentioned extra training. If it will make me stronger, then I will take it, but it is not like I actually need training, just some practice would be nice," he mewed, a bit embarrassed. Brambleshadow nodded, "Good indeed. Shall we start tomorrow after sunset?" he asked. Jaypaw nodded, "Right. How will I meet here again?" he asked. Brambleshadow blinked, "Sleep." 01:19, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Lionstar licked his claws, thinking of how he would kill Saplingkit. The red-brown tabby Tom narrowed his eyes down at his Great Grandson, considering training him. 11:40, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Blackheart carefully ushered her two nieces into the Dark Forest, her black pelt ruffled from a short fight with a couple of StarClanners. She looked down at her tiny nieces and smiled warmly. "Remember who we are seeing?" The small black kitten smiled back, "Mommy!" Blackheart nodded as she lead them into the territory that the three siblings had claimed. Pheasanttail appeared next to his sister in a blink, scaring her to a degree. After a huff of breath she glared at the tabby. "Don't do that," she hissed. "Sorry, but who are these cuties?" He asked, kneeling down to look at the kittens. "Our nieces, they don't have names. Spiderstorm's been a mess since finding out she can't cross back into StarClan after what had happened at Magpiestar's ceremony, so I thought I'd bring them here." Blackheart explained, nudging the tabby and white kitten slightly. "Do you think she'll be happy at that? Seeing her daughters might hurt, and I know that from experience." Pheasanttail added, following his sister. Blackheart shrugged it, keeping the two kittens infront of her, making sure they didn't wander away. "Spiderstorm? There are a couple cats here to see you," the she-cat called sitting down. A faint growl escaped the entrance of the den, a ragged she-cat made her way. The kittens cowered near the aunt, seeing an ugly scar stretched across the newcomer's face. "Spiderstorm, we found your daughters." Blackheart piped up, slightly distracted by the shaking kittens at her legs. "My daughters?" Spiderstorm questioned, looking down to the two kittens. They look so much like me, only one is a tabby like Leafface. "Why did you bring them here? They deserve a better life in StarClan, Blackheart." She spoke finally, somewhat transfixed by her daughters still. "But my dear, I saved them, at least that is what they told me." The older sister persisted, moving to stand next to Spiderstorm. "The Star cats wanted us to stay away from you, but we wanted to see you! We missed you mommy." The black kitten stepped forward to 'boop' her mother on the nose. Spiderstorm suppressed a chuckle then spoke, "Do you two have names?" When the kittens shook their heads, their mother thought for a second. "My daughters, I name you Nightkit and Snakekit." She purred loudly, nosing her kitten's softly. "You will grow strong here and become warriors," Spiderstorm added, sharing a glance to Pheasanttail and Blackheart as if to say; if a paw is landed on them or near them, the attacker is history. 11:07 Sat May 3 Lionstar sent Spiderstorm and her kits a sharp glare. Fools are making us look weak! '''Nothing' grows in the Dark Forest, which is why I'm killing her Foster kit, Saplingkit! Fogface won't be pleased, and I'm not pleased either. More lousy kits that can do nothing!'' Thought the Dark Forest leader, snarling under his breath as he padded over to Saplingkit. The kit looked at him with wide eyes. "You know that nothing grows here, kit. I don't grow old, apprentices only earn their warrior names through skill, and kits stay kits. Same for StarClan!" He growled, glaring into Saplingkit's eyes. "I know, but I can kill other kits!" She argued, her gaze blazing. Lionstar let out a mighty hiss, making Saplingkit flinch and duck down low. "You can't do anything here! Killing kits is worthless, just like Fogface said!" Spat Lionstar. 15:17, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Lionstar growled, turning his back to the kit and leaving his den. I'll kill that twerp later, if I don't trip over her and squish her first! He thought bitterly, lashing his red tail. He patrolled the StarClan/Dark Forest border, scowling at StarClan's perfect little land. He growled as he heard rustling in some bushes across the StarClan border, and scented a cat. Perfect! I'll act wounded, and lure them over the border, and then kill that StarClan cat! He thought, whimpering in and pain, and holding up a paw. A gaze burned into his pelt as he padded into the undergrowth. He felt pleased as he heard soft paw-steps behind him. Lionstar let out a louder wail, giving himself a quick cut on his paw. Though it wasn't too painful, it bled quite a bit. To his surprise, the StarClan cat gasped, and pelted to him. "What th-" Before the former leader could finish, a golden colored she-cat bowled him over, nuzzling his chin. "Oh daddy, what did you do to yourself now?! Lemme see it, lemme see it!" Mewed the she-cat. Lionstar's eyes widened as he realized who that StarClan cat was: Sunstar. His very own flesh and blood. Lionstar grunted, licking the blood from his paws. "I'm afraid I have to ki-" He cut himself with his own purrs as Sunstar licked his nose. "Sunny, cut that out!" Purred the ever-so-evil Dark Forest tom. "Are you proud of how I killed you, daddy?!" Teased Sunstar, her eyes glowing with pride. "Ohhhh yes I am, Sunny, that's my little girl, you take after your daddy, don't you?" Cooed Lionstar, licking his daughter's ear. Hehehe...I hope there are Dark Forest cats around seeing this! Though Sunstar bitterly. 00:36, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Brutalpaw let out a purr of delight as he spied on his father meeting Sunstar. What a dweeb. he thought mockingly. Eveningfrost was by his side, glaring at the ginger tom. Meanwhile, Fogface and Tigerscar were observing the two meeting cats. They were to see if Lionstar would still be worthy of their recognition. 00:54, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Sunstar scented the air, smelling more and more Dark Forest cats. More fun... She thought, prepared to humiliate her father more. "Oh daddy...how I've missed you!" She meowed with a purr, cuddling close to the Tom. "You made me sooooo proud, Sunny! You did a great job at killing me, didn't you? C'mon, join me my little girl!" Purred Lionstar. Sunstar's eyes widened, and she backed away "N....N-No!" She growled, not expecting her father's request. 01:17, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Fogface muttered, "What a loser, thinking that a little bit of small talk is going to get his good-for-nothing daughter in here." The gray tom looked at Tigerscar to wait for his response. "Right. Pretty pathetic, if you ask me." Tigerstar scoffed at Lionstar's decision, twitching his black, battle-scarred tail. 18:57, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Lionstar let out a low, warning growl to his daughter, and circled her, occasionally unsheathing his claws, and then slipping them back inside. She's a very strong and powerful leader, we need her.... I-I need her, she's my daughter... He thought, glaring down at Sunstar. "C'mon, Sunny. I love you, we're family, we can destroy the Clans together, and StarClan! StarClan's soft, lazy, and boring. They're goody-too-shoes!" Snarled Lionstar. Sunstar met her father's gaze, flinching a bit. "N-No they're not, da!" She growled, stepping back. Lionstar let out an angry hiss, his golden eyes gleaming with rage. "Yes they are, and you know so! StarClan's boring, but here, you can fight all you want, and the more you fight, the more your respected! (Join the Dark side, we have cookies! x3) Do you really think StarClan respects you? Do they praise you, Sunstar? Do they respect you like I'' do?" Spat Lionstar. 23:26, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Frostfang hissed as he woke up. ''Well. I am Dark Forest scum after all he thought, then looked at his paws. He growled, then padded off.Meerkatpaw (talk) 23:16, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Sunstar snarled at her father, fluffing her gorgeous golden pelt. "No." She then growled. Lionstar smirked, and opened his mouth, but his daughter cut him off. "They respect me way more, Lionstar! And there, I'm known for something. Every cat knows me for my beauty, dad, and they respect that. Goodbye, scum!" Spat Sunstar, fleeing in the other direction. Lionstar snarled, lashing out at his StarClan-Daughter's legs. 23:18, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Frostfang looked around. "Well this is interesting" he grunted, looking around some more.Meerkatpaw (talk) 23:25, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Sunstar shrieked in pain, falling to the ground. Her green eyes blazed like flames as she lashed out at her father. 23:26, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Category:Signature Category:Roleplay